Victor Gerena
Victor gerena2.jpg|Victor Gerena in 1983 Victor Manuel Gerena FBI aged photograph.jpg|Age Progression of Gerena Real Name: Victor Manuel Gerena Aliases: None Known Wanted For: Armed Robbery Missing Since: September 12, 1983 Case Details: Twenty-five-year-old Victor Gerena was a trusted employee at the West Hartford office of the Wells Fargo express company. On September 12, 1983, Gerena arrived at work and asked his supervisor if he could park his car near bay 5. He claimed it was his friend's car and he did not want it damaged. His supervisor was reluctant, but approved his request. The car was a full-size 1976 Buick LeSabre, capable of carrying large loads in its trunk. That day, Gerena and his partner made their scheduled rounds, collecting more than $3 million in currency from local banks and businesses. By 9PM, Gerena, his partner, and their supervisor were the only ones in the terminal. Out of nowhere, Gerena told them to get to the ground and held them at gunpoint. He taped their mouths shut, handcuffed them, then injected them with an unknown substance; fortunately, the substance had no effect of them. Gerena began loading $7 million in cash from the van and the terminal to his car. Once he was done, he signaled an unknown accomplice outside and opened the bay door. He and the accomplice then left without harming his co-workers. The co-workers later freed themselves and contacted the police. Eighteen hours later, his car was found abandoned eight miles away; none of the money was inside. Authorities later discovered that Gerena was part of Puerto Rican terrorist group "Los Macheteros" that wanted independence for Puerto Rico from the United States. With the money from the robbery, the group bought a surface-to-air missile. On October 30, 1983, they launched it at FBI headquarters in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Fortunately, little damage was done and nobody was injured. Many of Gerena's co-conspirators were later arrested. However, Gerena escaped and has not been seen since. Gerena has brown hair and green eyes, weighs 165 pounds, is 5'6", and may be hiding in Cuba or the United States. His birth date is June 24, 1958; he would now be sixty-one. He should be considered armed and dangerous. Filiberto Ojeda Rios, one of the leaders of "Los Macheteros", is also still at large. Extra Notes: This case first aired on Special #1 on January 20, 1987 in a FBI fugitive roll call. It was covered in more detail in a full segment on the February 9, 1994 episode. Gerena was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Wanted. Several other members of the group "Los Macheteros" have since been arrested in connection with the robbery, including two of Gerena's brothers. Rios was later killed in an FBI shootout. Gerena is the last fugitive of the Well's Fargo heist that is still at large. Gerena was on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted List from 1984 until 2016. A $1 million reward is still being offered in the case. FBI agents believe he is hiding somewhere in Cuba. Links: * Victor Gerena on Unsolved.com * Victor Gerena on Wikipedia ** Aguila Blanca Heist on Wikipedia * Victor Gerena on the FBI Website * Suspect in $7 million heist called hard worker * Did armored service guard break under temptation? * Fiancee of $7 Million Robbery Suspect Is Arrested * Wells Fargo Theft, 3 Months Later * 'Model youth' heads FBI most wanted list * Postcard proves Wells Fargo suspect 'alive and well' * Puerto Rican group claims responsibility for 'Big Sleep Heist' * Accused robbers nabbed * Cuba is accused of aiding Puerto Rican terrorists * Closing Arguments In Wells Fargo Robbery Case * Puerto Rican terrorist group leader convicted in absentia of robbery * The Untold Tale Of Victor Gerena * Shift in U.S.-Cuban relations could see extradition of three American fugitives * Suspect in $7 million robbery arrested after decades as fugitive ---- Category:Connecticut Category:Puerto Rico Category:Cuba Category:1983 Category:Armed Robbery Category:Terrorism Category:AMW Cases Category:Wanted